Hold Hands and Cross The Road
by Veronica Lacroix
Summary: They were like family - he would hold her hand through anything. She just wouldn't cross the road without him. Set in future, possible AU. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec and L.J. Smith. I claim no ownership, and this is not for profit.

**Author's Note:** I don't usually do this - write fiction for fandoms that I'm still getting to know, but a plotbunny just wouldn't leave me alone. That being said, please take note that I haven't finished season 2 or seen any of season 3. Anyway, I just watched "Brave New World" and "Bad Moon Rising" and I just really enjoyed the Stefan/Caroline friendship... so I decided to write on it.

* * *

><p>"You can hold my hand if you want."<p>

Caroline snorted, tightening her arms around herself. There was already a trail of tears down her left cheek, her brow deeply wrinkled. Her annoyed voice was merely a front. "Don't patronize me, Stefan!"

Normally, this would be the point in the conversation where she groaned, unraveled her arms and wiped angrily at her cheeks. She would growl, give Stefan a pointed look and then storm off ahead of him. Always trying to prove something. Instead, she toyed anxiously with the ring on her finger, her shoulders bowed and it was very clear that she wasn't trying to prove anything.

Caroline was somewhat of a prodigy. As much as her friends Elena and Bonnie would like to think, it wasn't because of Stefan's incredible teaching skills that made her transition easier. Stefan knew that it was _her_ – the girl inside. For her entire life, she'd been turning lemons into lemonade. Her parents' ugly divorce, her father's sudden lifestyle change, her mother's detachment, the feeling of always being second-best, always feeling unworthy. True, it had made her a little paranoid, sometimes bitchy and a lot insecure but more often than not, she just bore the brunt and moved on.

She was like that last-ditch-effort batter who sat at the end of the bench who often wondered why they were in uniform anyway. The opponent team jeering when she finally shuffled up to the plate. And the fact that _no_ _one_ wanted to see her succeed, made her want it all the more. So when that ball was pitched, she hit it as hard as she could – home run or no. There was always the possibility of a plate steal in any case.

So when Caroline became a vampire, manic and out of control, Stefan promised that he'd help her see it through. It was just another curve-ball in her life, but this time she would be damned if she was going back to the bench in shame. Actually, there would be no bench this time, just the sharp, resolute stake to the heart. _Do or die_. Caroline sure as hell didn't want to die.

It was interesting how well they'd gotten off. Caroline was sort of a high-strung, easily agitated person whereas Stefan was calm, patient and intuitive – this usually would have made for a frustrating situation if Caroline wasn't so in touch with that be-just-as-good-or-better attitude. It didn't take long for her to start adopting Stefan's better habits, particularly the ones concerning a blood diet and diffusing tense moments.

Stefan watched Caroline grow. From that first rabbit kill in the woods, to the first act of restraint in a crowd, to the first encounter with a rival vampire. In their time together, it felt as though they'd become much more than friends, they were family. They'd shared moments of hunger, happiness, pain and comfort together – isn't that what your family was for?

It was an accidental but welcome relationship built on that which was most important: Trust. They knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they could always turn to one another. If Stefan became withdrawn, Caroline reminded him that he was still a bigger bad ass than most men and that he was a hero, even if he didn't see it. When Caroline felt wily or on the edge of a neurotic breakdown, Stefan would always talk her through it. Always the rock she needed, always the hand that kept her on track.

He was her big brother. Caroline had this way of making Stefan laugh, even when she was being serious. Stefan had an uncanny knack for insulting her in a way that made a compliment seemed petty. Even when she'd much rather ignore what he had to say, his words found themselves lodged in her brain. Even when she was making him crazy, he'd never turn his back on her.

Not even now. Not even when she'd been retreating from this moment for weeks, when she'd exhausted every excuse not to do it, when she'd all but found a dark hole to crawl into. Even for all her reasons why she _shouldn't_, Stefan knew that she was just as afraid of why she _should_. This was probably the most daring and dangerous thing she'd done since that night she let her boyfriend Matt come into her room. She was still new, still starving, still on edge. She wanted to hurt him so badly but then Stefan's words came back to her. She breathed and fought back the thirst. No bench-warming this round.

But Caroline took herself out of the game. She just dropped the ball and walked away. It was something so unlike Caroline Forbes that Stefan wondered if she'd ever play again. Now, she might have a chance to step up again. She was wiser and stronger now than she'd ever been – who would have thought that becoming a vampire could make someone a better person? Stefan _knew_ she was ready and the only person she had to prove it to was _herself_.

Caroline was trembling, looking everywhere but at the bar across the street. She sniffed, trying not to burst into hysterical tears. Stefan could tell that she was just a few seconds from a full-blown panic, and the girl could run pretty fast. He squeezed her shoulder and she threw her arms around him, her face pressed to his collarbone.

"Hey," Stefan said into her hair, rubbing her back. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"That's not funny. I could die!"

"You won't, I'll be there the whole time."

"You can't protect me from this, not this time." Stefan pushed her away gently, to study her face.

"Do you _want_ to be protected? _Really_?" Stefan watched closely as the corners of her mouth turned down further. She chanced a glance across the street, bit down on her lower lip, thinking for a long moment. Then she briefly shook her head.

"Then it's settled," he sighed. She rolled her eyes at him. "Or are you going to try to back down again, Charles?"

Her nostrils flared. That nickname always got her going. "Fine... _Stefanie_."

Stefan smirked slightly. Caroline pressed her fingertips to the corners of her eyes, making sure her mascara hadn't run, she tugged her jacket in place and marched to the curb. She stopped, looking down both directions slowly before turning her eyes to the bar. She teetered on the edge, staring at that first step with disdain before Stefan exhaled in a knowing way.

"Come on," Stefan said, stepping up to her. He reached out and took Caroline's hand into his own and moved off the sidewalk. She kept in step with him, her heels clacking in time with his boots across the asphalt. They paused while he opened the door and entered the bar, but their hands didn't separate.

It was until they'd spotted their blonde target, near the bar counter and meandered over. No one heard their stealthy, vampire footsteps so no one turned. Caroline didn't have to be embarrassed for needing Stefan there. In some ways though, she _always_ needed him there and in others, even if he wasn't around, he would _always_ be holding her hand through anything.

Caroline breathed deeply and looked into Stefan's reassuring eyes. He nodded her on, squeezing her palm before she let go. He flitted away to a place where he could watch but not be seen. Big brother on guard. Steeling herself, Caroline raised her hand and tapped a broad shoulder. Suddenly the blonde turned, a confused and surprised smile. But there was recognition in those blue eyes - that had to count for something.

"Caroline?"

Caroline put on an honest smile. "Hey Matt."


End file.
